Desensitized
by Efeir
Summary: Inuyasha is abused at home and a total badass at school, and all he prays for is help. Have the gods answered his prayers when a young girl walks through the ISS doors. InuKag, Songfic
1. Chapter 1: Desensitized

Desensitized: Chapter 1: Desensitized

**Clenching my teeth tight **

**My head is like a sponge**

**Give it to me free**

**I wanna get ripped off **

**And drown in the airwaves**

**Another fatal wreck **

**On the information highway**

"Damn you to hell!"

"Shut your mouth now pup!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

WHAM! The sound of glass breaking, yet another end to one of he and his brother's fights. Inuyasha limped up to his room. He stopped in the bathroom to clean his face. Slowly he wiped the blood from his nose and lip. He put a bandage on the gash just below his cheek. _'Damn you Sesshomaru, why did you leave me like this mom? Why?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he lay down on his so-called bed. Really his room was nothing more than four walls and a roof. Three of the walls had no paint or wallpaper adorning their wooden surface. The other was splattered with a reddish-brown substance long dried there. _'Well guess what everyone! I wont be treated like this forever! I'll break free of this broken home…it's just a matter of when…please god send me an angel' _the sound of the gentle rain falling from the sky lulled him to sleep. The gods had indeed heard Inuyasha's plea. His prayers would go unanswered not much longer.

Inuyasha woke the next morning to the voice of his brother shouting to him from the living room. Although he couldn't understand what his brother had said he knew what he would answer.

"Shut your ass Sesshomaru! I'm getting up!" So as he said to his brother he got up. He put on a red muscle shirt and some baggy black jeans. Slowly he sleepily made his way down the hall and to the bathroom. He gazed in the mirror and removed the bandage from earlier. The cut had healed to all but noticeable. He grabbed some hair gel and spiked his short silver hair. He put his safety-pin earring back through the tiny hole in his left doggy ear. He walked right passed his brother ho surprisingly help the door for him.

"Thanks Sess-ahhhh!" he was cut off when his brother grabbed him by the neck and lifted from the ground. He threw Inuyasha about 8 feet then slammed the door and locked it. _'Fuck you! Bastard!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood rubbing his throat.

**So go ahead and kill yourselves**

**It all amuses me **

**For I'll be damned to spend my life in hell**

**Another wise ingrate**

He arrived at school and went to the ISS hall. He sat in his personal seat and began starring at the clock. _'Hmm wonder what I'll have for lunch? That little nerd always brings the same thing…getting tired of it over and over again. Yet I would hate to take away his pride, he always looks forward to me taking his lunch. Ha, the little freak sells tickets to other freshmen to "come see the great hanyou". Can't do that to the poor kid…'_ Inuyasha pondered the subject for a while more when he heard the door open. He supposed that it was just kid he always saw here. His nose caught an unfamiliar scent, a delicious and feminine scent. He glanced to the open door, there stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore the school uniform yet it looked gorgeous on her. He scanned his eyes over her curves when she spoke.

"Umm… excuse me?"

"Yes young lady?"

"I am here to serve my in school suspension?"

"Yes… take a seat…" the teacher looked her over a bit shocked to see such a model student in ISS. Only one table was open. She walked over to Inuyasha's table and sat ext to him. She took out a notebook and began writing. She slid him the notebook for him to read her message:

_What 'cha I for?_

He looked at her quizzically; she was looking else where in the room. He picked up her pencil and wrote back:

_Fight, you?_

_Being late more than 3 times._

_Geez they give you ISS for that?_

_Yep._

_Harsh._

_Don't do the crime if you can't do the time._

_Your brave to walk in here I that you know._

_Well you wouldn't do anything._

_Oh hell I wouldn't!_

_You're just a softy pretending to be tough._

_How the hell would you know? _Inuyasha's temper was rising. How dare this girl! She walks in and sits at HIS table then thinks she can just talk shit about him? _'Well I'll show her. I will get my way!' _He looked down to see what she had wrote back:

_I know everything._

_No you don't bitch!_

_You can't call me that!_

_I just did!_

_You're just a perverted jerk aren't you?_

_Yep._ Inuyasha reached down and rubbed his hand up Kagome's thing and under her skirt. She jumped but remained silent. She kicked Inuyasha hard under the table and wrote:

_Get your nasty hand out of my skirt! Now or I'll get you in a lot of trouble!_

_Go right on ahead, they'll just add it to my list. _Inuyasha wrote and snapped her panties. Now Kagome screamed she stood and slapped Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Inuyasha!" the teacher yelled, "Out!" he yelled as her pointed to the door. The classroom filled with OH's as he stood and stretched lazily. He slowly walked out the door and stood in the hall. Soon the teacher and Kagome joined Inuyasha outside.

"Well now Inuyasha what do you have to say to this young lady?"

"Stop wearing granny panties."

"Inuyasha you apologize right now or I will have to get the deputy to handcuff you again!"

"Does he have his taser today?"

"Yes, he has it everyday Inuyasha."

"Not last Wednesday!"

"Pardon me a second Inuyasha." The teacher walked over to Kagome and spoke softly to her, "Young Lady, Kagome as it? I have been having a lot of trouble with this one lately, just in the pass few months he has gotten so out of hand and his grades are slipping. Maybe you would be able to help calm him down some and give him some tutoring while you're at it?"

"Well…"

"I have tried everything, maybe he will listen to someone his own age."

"Okay… I'll give it a try." Kagome answered reluctantly.

"Thank you miss." he walked back over to Inuyasha who was leaning lazily against the wall, "Well now Inuyasha I had almost given up on you, But this kid young woman has agreed to tutor you."

"Oh hell! Why ME!"

"Because Inuy-"

"Don't even answer that! Your all just a bunch of ASSHOLE BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yelled violently and stormed off the campus.

**Bring me blood and pain **

**Of a stranger's fate **

**Give it all away**

**Give it to me now**

**I'm desensitized**

'_Fuck Them all to hell, Why me god? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked down the street. He tried desperately to calm himself before he lost his temper. _'I need to relax, I can't let what happened to mom happen again…'_

**I wanna watch the bomb **

**Blow the masses high**

'_Why do the gods always ignore me? 'Cause they are to busy pampering everyone else that's why!'_ Inuyasha continued to walk down the street; he turned and entered the park. Little children were laughing and playing on the playground. Suddenly a little boy fell from the jungle gym Inuyasha watched him ht the ground and ran to help. Just as he reached down to pick up the small boy his mother jerked the child away.

"Stay away you monster!" she screamed holding her little boy to her chest. Inuyasha watched as all the other parents hurried to get their children into their cars. He couldn't take this much longer; he was almost to the point of breaking.

**I wanna get ripped off **

**And drown in the airwaves **

**Another fatal wreck**

**On the information highway**

Inuyasha walked slowly through the beautiful scenery. It was so contradicting of his mood, yet he still enjoyed it somewhat. He heard the sound of footsteps running towards him, he twitched his ear back to listen better. Then that wonderful smell hit his nose hard, she was coming. He growled loud enough for her to hear once she stopped running and stood behind him.

"Inuyasha, I know your not to happy about this whole tutor thing bu-" she was cut off when Inuyasha sent hi fist slamming into the tree right next to her. He was so close to hitting her she had felt the air stir around his hand as he punched the hole in the tree. She gasped, "You could have hit me instead of the tree you know!"

"Who said I was aiming for the tree?" he growled lowly. He walked off ignoring her following him closely and lecturing about being careful.

**So go ahead and kill yourselves**

**It all amuses me **

**For I'll be damned to spend my life in hell **

**Another wise ingrate**

After a few blocks Inuyasha turned on his heel. This caused Kagome to slam into his chest. He glared at her, " Watch where your going wench! How long are you going to follow me anyways?"

"Until we get to your house. We have a lot to work on and should go ahead and get started."

"You wanna go to my house?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha sighed and exasperated sigh, "Okay, just be warned, it aint like your house."

"That's fine!" Kagome chirped cheerfully.

"What ever you say bitch…"

"Hey you can't call me that!"

"Just did!"

And so Inuyasha and Kagome began to argue the whole way home. Kagome got so caught up in her argument that she hadn't noticed they were walking through the ghetto part of Tokyo. When Inuyasha turned and cut through his tiny yard and approached his front door Kagome gasped.

"Umm…Inuyasha? Where are we?"

"My house. Why? I told you it was different."

"Yeah…" Kagome was almost appalled at the sight of this neighborhood. If you could call it that as Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to his room several gunshots were heard coming from the next house. "Eeeek, what was that? Should we go see if anyone's hurt?" Inuyasha laughed light heartedly.

"Naw, that's just the next door neighbors, they keep having kids so they have to get rid of a few now and then." Kagome was disgusted, and scared.

**Bring me blood and pain **

**Of a stranger's fate **

**Give it all away**

**I wanna get ripped off **

**And drown in the airwaves **

**Another fatal wreck **

**On the information highway**

Inuyasha opened the door to his room. Kagome stepped in first, tears filled her eyes. There was one lamp, a mattress with no sheets and a board set on two bricks for a table. The wall nearest to the mattress was cover in what she new was dried blood. "Inuyasha… I am so sorry…" she cried letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cried for what seemed like forever to Inuyasha. He on the other hand just rolled his eyes and returned the young girls embrace. He was still confused as to why this girl, when so many others had shunned him, actually cared. He had only just met her, and he had been a total ass to her! _'What is with you Kagome? Don't you realize I'm a monster…' _he sighed and rested his chin upon her head and let one silent tear fall down his cheek. Little did Inuyasha know, he was holding in his arms the answer to his prayers.

**So go ahead and kill yourselves **

**It all amuses me **

**For I'll be damned to spend my life in hell **

**Another wise ingrate**

**Please Review! I need to know what you think! Flames Welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise

**Desensitized: Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise:**

**Dear mother,**

**Can you hear me whining?**

**It's been three whole weeks**

**Since that I have left your home**

**This sudden fear has left me trembling**

**Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own**

**And I'm feeling so alone**

'Mom, I miss you so much, what ever happened to those days not long ago? I happened that's what. I'm so sorry mom, dad, even Sesshomaru… It's all my fault you hate me. I can't seem to face the fact that I did that though. Why?' Inuyasha woke a few minutes before Kagome and took the silent minutes to think.

Inuyasha and Kagome had pretty much just hung out all night. Mostly talking 'bout stuff that wasn't really important. As far as Kagome was concerned they had become friends on an okay level. Inuyasha, not so much. After a semi-productive session of math Kagome decided to question Inuyasha about his home. "Inuyasha, why do you live here? You seem like a guy who would at least live in a normal neighborhood."

"Well…" Inuyasha sighed, "This is my home… and I'm not going anywhere."

"But didn't you use to live in the richer part of Tokyo?"

"Uh…" What could Inuyasha say? He couldn't just tell her what happened. She'd totally freak. Well then he could lie right? "My parents… got a divorce? Yeah and we had to declare bankruptcy."

"But then why do you live with your brother?"

"None of your business!"

"Geez, don't get all upset I was just wondering."

"Look, I know this is not a nice neighborhood, but it is my home. And I like it here…" Inuyasha stood and walked to the window, "I fit in here." _'Yet I still feel like I'm the only one… the only one who has to put up with this crap…the only one who is alone…'_

"Well I know you could make friends anywhere. Your nice guy once you get passed that bad-ass attitude." She smiled and walked up next to him. She stared at the gray buildings and broken cars that littered the streets.

**Pay attention to the cracked streets**

**And the broken homes**

**Some call it the slums**

**Some call it nice**

**I want to take you through**

**a wasteland I like to call**

**my home**

**Welcome To Paradise**

At about noon Kagome decided to take Inuyasha downtown for some lunch. As they walked Kagome hummed happily. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continued to walk behind her. "Hey Inuyasha, want to go by the mall?"

"Depends, are you going to shop or are we going to get some food?"

"Well a little of both…"

"Fine whatever."

"Yay." So Kagome began to drag Inuyasha from store to store loading him with bags and boxes. Kagome had gone into a store where men fear to tread, Victoria Secret. He decided to sit outside and wait. _'Man that was a close call earlier, what would I have done if she had known I was lying? Why the hell do I care what she thinks anyways! She's just a bitch! Yet I almost feel draw to her. Like I want to be with her, like she's my real friend. But she's not… she's just doing this 'cause he teacher wants her to tutor me! Damn… What the hell is wrong with me! Just a few weeks ago everything was perfect. What now, where will I go next, who will I hurt next?' _The cheerful smiling girl next to him jerked Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Hey Inuyasha! What ya doin'?"

"Waiting."

"Well I'm here now so… lets go to my house and drop off these bags!"

"Fine." He grumbled as he lifted the many items and carried them down the street.

Soon he had arrived at Kagome's house and set the bags down on her bed. He glanced around at the girly pink bedroom he was currently standing in. She actually lived in a nice house; it set atop of a huge staircase. The Higurashi Shrine, he had discovered that her family was the keeper of this beautiful plot of land. One tree in particular had caught his eye; it was a very old tree and bore a large scar in the middle of its trunk. She had called it the god tree?

"Hey Kagome as much as I would like to stay, I need to head home 'kay?"

"Sure Inuyasha, meet me… in front of the ISS room?" she giggled and looked up at him. He smirked an nodded, "How 'bout in the ISS room, I'm still serving time for things from last week."

"Sure Inuyasha." She led him to the door and watched him jog down the stairs. And soon he was out of sight. Inuyasha walked back to his personal paradise, the barrio. He wore a smug smile on his face as he walked passed the "crime scene do not cross" tape. He glanced at the horrible scene. A bloody man just a little older than himself lay on the cold cement of the gas station parking lot. A small handgun lay beside him. _'I knew he wouldn't last a minute in this kind of place… poor_ _Hojou… never stood a chance.'_

"Hey Miroku, did he shoot himself or was he shot?" Inuyasha asked the young man standing next to him.

"I think he shot himself, but I'm not sure."

"Thanks." He said as he turned and continued his walk home.

**A gunshot rings out at the station**

**Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own**

**It makes me wonder why I'm still here**

**For some strange reason it's now**

**Feeling like my home**

**And I'm never gonna go**

'I love this place…ahh who am I trying to kid. Myself? Damn I'm stupid… I think, that I'm still in shock from…hell…no matter how hard I try I just can't bring myself to say it. And I know why, 'cause if I say it then I admit it… and hell if I'm ready to do that. I just keep hoping that they'll come back through my bedroom door one day and take me home. And I can't except the thought of that never happening again…' Inuyasha dropped down to his so called bed and resisted the urge to cry. He couldn't cry, Sesshomaru would just love to add injury to injury. He meant that literally. He would hurt him.

**Pay attention to the cracked streets**

**And the broken homes**

**Some call it slums**

**Some call it nice**

**I want to take you through**

**a wasteland I like to call**

**my home**

**Welcome To Paradise**

Yet it wasn't always like this, just a few weeks ago even, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got along wonderfully. They almost never fought; they shared their things without dispute. But suddenly, in one night, Inuyasha's world came crashing down. It was all his and his fault alone, he had done it. In his rage and anger, he had done the unthinkable.

**Dear mother,**

**Can you hear me laughing**

**It's been six whole months since**

**Since that I have left your home**

**It makes me wonder why I'm still here**

**For some strange reason it's now**

**Feeling like my home**

**And I'm never gonna go**

Inuyasha could no longer hold in his tears, he began to sob. He closed his eyes and prayed, _'Mom, I miss you so much. Why did I… How could I do that? I may never have told you but…you really do mean a lot to me… and now I regret never telling you I loved you and never helping with the chores or thanking you. Now your gone and I'll never see you again… Dad, I'm sorry to you too, I wish you were here to hear me… I'm really scared, I'm going insane from the fear of never knowing if I'm going to wake up the next day. I know I always wanted to be grown up, and would yell at you both for trying to hug me or tuck me in at night. But now all I want is for you to be back to hug me and make me feel safe… God please, send me something, anything, I need an angel. _

**Pay attention to the cracked streets**

**And the broken homes**

**Some call it the slums**

**Some call it nice**

**I want to take you through**

**a wasteland I like to call**

**my home**

**Welcome To Paradise**

As Inuyasha cried himself to sleep once again, the gods looked down on him with pity. The soft and gentle rain began to fall once again, as the gods cried with him. He had still not seen the answer to his prayers.

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Give me Novacaine

**Desensitized: Chapter 3: Give me Novacaine:**

**Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore  
**_'There is only one word for this…Hell…'_ Inuyasha was lying in the ambulance. This time his brother had seriously hurt him in one of his beatings. But it wasn't just the fact that he really did get hurt but the fact that Kagome was there. Sitting just a few feet away. She had served witness to the night mare he hated to call life.

FLASHBACK

"Hey baby brother, what have you been doing in here so quietly?"

"Studying. Why you want I should be loud?"

"Well actually little brother, I want you to cry!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You need to learn to show some respect for me pup!" He hit Inuyasha in the face and dropped him to the ground. He quickly kicked him in the ribs and smirked as his younger brother coughed up blood. Kagome gasped she was too afraid to even move dare she evoke his wrath upon her. She knew what she would do just as soon as she could. As she watched the brothers fight she took out her cell phone and dialed 911. When a woman answered she quickly put the phone on speaker so the woman on the phone could hear what was going on. She whispered the address into the phone and hung up. All she could do now was sit and watch the brothers fight. If you could even call it a fight, Sesshomaru was much larger than Inuyasha and definitely stronger. All of Inuyasha's attempts to fight back ended in just being beaten harder. After a short struggle Inuyasha gave up and let his brother beat the hell out of him to put and end to the fighting. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha's back twist and crack. Sesshomaru dropped him to the floor and left the room laughing.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to his still form lying just across the room.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down next to him. He winced when she touched his shoulder.

"I can't feel my legs… I can't get up."

"Help is on the way Inuyasha." She pulled him onto her lap and rubbed his back as she waited for the police to arrive. Son the faint sound of police sirens could be heard down the road. Growing louder and louder until the blearing noise stopped in front of the house. "They're here Inuyasha don't worry." She spoke softly and continued to rub his back as the sounds of gunshots and yelling took place somewhere in the house. After a few minutes passed two men in police uniforms barged in through the door, guns in hand. They immediately lowered their weapons and flagged in some other men. A young man not much older than Inuyasha or herself kneeled down by Kagome. She remained silent as the lifted Inuyasha out of her lap and onto a stretcher.

"Hey there young lady, would you like to ride in the ambulance with him? There is one open seat." The young paramedic spoke softly.

"Is he going to the hospital?"

"Yes he is, he needs some help right now and we will make sure he is okay if you want to go home."

"No, I want to go…"

"Okay come with me."

END FALSHBACK

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine  
**Inuyasha current lay on his back riding in the ambulance. He was fading in and out of consciousness. Kagome sat on a small bench-like seat to his left while the young man from before was checking for any other serious injuries. "Inuyasha are you still awake?" Kagome asked attentively.

"Yeah, kinda…"

"Well we are almost there okay?"

"'Kay…"

"Does this hurt?" asked the paramedic when he pinched the skin on Inuyasha's ankle.

"No…"

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where the break is." Kagome didn't have time to ask any further questions, the Ambulance pulled to a stop and Inuyasha was quickly rolled into the hospital. Kagome on the other hand was given paper work to fill out and had to check Inuyasha into the hospital. About twenty minutes later she was told which room he was in and that se could go in now.

"Inuyasha?" she called as she opened the door to his room.

"Inuyasha can't speak right now. I'm sorry. Hello I'm Sango, I'll be Inuyasha's technician. She looked don at the bed, Inuyasha lay there with an oxygen mask over his mouth. His eyes were open telling her he was awake. Yet he didn't really seem to be registering anything that went on around him.

"Do you know just what is wrong with him?"

"Well honestly, I am not allowed to tell you anything until we have proof. But I will tell you if my guess is right, Inuyasha is in some deep trouble.

"Ohh…"

"Well I'm going to take him down for some x-rays real quick and then I'll be back with some answers okay? You can just wait here for a few moments." The doctor smiled as two nurses came in and rolled Inuyasha out and down the all. Sango followed writing some notes down on her clipboard. Just as the doctor had said Kagome sat down and soon Inuyasha was brought back in. Only this time Sango did not look so optimistic.

"Well did you find out anything?"

"Yes. Sango lifted the x-rays to the lighted board on the wall. She flipped a switch to turn the lights on and a gruesome sight was brought to Kagome's eyes. Just above Inuyasha's hips a vertebrae had been turned sideways and broken twice.

"Can you fix it?"

"Well we could, and he might have been able to walk again…"

"Really-" Kagome was cut off.

"But his spinal cord has been broken or at least damaged. I don't think he will ever walk again."

"Poor Inuyasha…" tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Her new friend would never walk again. He would live the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

"We could try surgery to fix it, but even if it is a complete success, the most he might get back is the feeling and minor movement of his legs."

"Well, I can't really make the decision for him…"

"Actually, you are the only one who can choose, he is currently incapable of making the decision on his own. And all records of his family are nonexistent; you're the only one who can choose. I'll leave you alone for a while." Sango gave a sympathetic smile and left them alone.

"Inuyasha… I am so sorry…" she lay down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I wish I could do something."

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"What… what is wrong with me?"

"Your back is broken, but I'll make sure your okay."

"I'm tired…"

"Get some sleep Inuyasha, tomorrow your going to have your surgery."

"Okay…"

"Good night Inuyasha." She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. She sat up and gently ran her fingers through his short and silky soft hair.**  
Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why **

"I hope I made the right choice…" Kagome whispered as she tears ran down her cheeks.

"So I take it you have decided?" Sango was leaning in the door way smiling. Kagome blush furiously when she realized Doctor Sango had watched her kiss Inuyasha.

"Yes… I want him to have the greatest chance possible so I have chosen the surgery."

"Alright. I think you made the right choice."

"You do?"

"Yeah, do you want to call your parents?"

"I can't stay here overnight?"

"Well you can, but based on what I just saw, not in the same bed." Kagome blushed once again. And nodded her head.

"Yeah I want to call my mom."

"Phone's down the hall. I'll get you a spare cot while your gone."

"Thanks." Kagome walked out of the room but didn't go far, she took out her cell phone and speed-dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Kagome! Where have you been, you said you would be home an hour ago!"

"Mom, Inuyasha's hurt really bad."

"What happened, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, Inuyasha's brother broke his back earlier…" Tears once again formed in her eyes.

"Is going to be okay?" There was a long pause on the other line. Kagome bit her lip and fought to stop from sobbing.

"No…"**  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright,  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine **

'_Mom, what is happening to me? It hurts mom…' _"Mom…" Inuyasha cried in his sleep. It was late and Kagome had long been asleep. She woke to the sound of his pain filled gasps.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha was delirious from all the painkillers. Though the medicines were working all he could feel was pain. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he struggled to get away from the cause of his pain.

"Mom! Help me please!" As his cries became more frantic and loud the more he struggled to get away. The IV needle was ripped from his hand causing him to bleed profusely. Three of the nurses ran in to see what was going on. They tried to hold Inuyasha still, only managing to upset him more. Little did they know that this was causing him to grow more and more agitated. The more he thrashed to get his captures to release him, the more pain was caused. Suddenly his body grew still. His breathing grew even and he stopped his crying. He let his head drop so his bangs hid his eyes. **  
Oh Novacaine **

A low growled could be heard from Inuyasha as he lifted his head slowly. He slowly sat up, and lifted his head. They had done it…**  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright,  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please, REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Poprocks and Coke

**Desensitized: Chapter 4: Poprocks and Coke:**

**Wherever you go  
You know I'll be there  
If you go far,  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere,  
So I'll see you there  
You place the name  
You know I'll be there  
You name the time  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there**

Two long purple strips marked Inuyasha's cheeks as he struggled to his feet. Sango ran into the room to see what was wrong, she entered to see Inuyasha standing up freely on his own. "How can he-!" she gasped when Inuyasha jerked his head up from the noise breaking the silence that filled the room. His fangs had enlarged and his eyes were blood red. Sango slowly backed out of the room motioning for the others to follow. Kagome followed slowly keeping her eyes on the newly transformed Inuyasha. As soon as they were all out of the room one of the nurses quickly closed the door and locked it.

"What jus happened?" Kagome asked unaware of the danger she was just in.

"Inuyasha has changed…" Sango answered.

"What do you mean? And you said he would never walk again! How come he was standing?" Kagome raised her voice to the young doctor in front of her.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha is half-demon and half-human. When his life is threatened his demon side takes control of his body and will do whatever it takes to survive. Right now Inuyasha is very dangerous, he may have a broken back but to a demon it is only a minor injury. All the pain he was feeling from struggling with the nurses has angered his demon side and he is very likely to hurt or kill anyone who gets close to him."

"What can we do?"

"Inuyasha needs his surgery, and I feel that all of this may not affect a demon but when he changes back, the damages to his back will be much worse. Maybe even to the point that we can't get any feeling back, let alone movement."

"Oh no… when will he change back?" Kagome asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"When ever the threat to his life is gone, we need to get this shot in him." Sango said grimly as she held up a needle filled with clear liquid.

"What is it?"

"This is Anastasia. This will put Inuyasha to sleep long enough for us to get him ready for surgery when we can give him another dose."

"But how will you give Inuyasha the shot?"

"Someone will have to distract him long enough for me to give it to him."

"I'll do it." Kagome said bravely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied as she opened the door to Inuyasha's room.

She slowly approached the demon in front of her. With every step closer his growl got louder and louder. "Inuyasha, it's me Kagome." Inuyasha let out a feral snarl and flexed his claws. Sango followed a few steps behind Kagome a prepared to give Inuyasha the injection. Kagome made sure Inuyasha kept his attention on her instead of the girl sneaking around behind him. Sango crept closer to him and was reaching out to stick the needle in his vein when Inuyasha turned his left ear back. He knew she was there. Sango froze. The room fell still and silent, even Inuyasha had ceased his growls. Sango knew this was her chance she shoved the needle deep into Inuyasha's neck and injected the serum. Inuyasha spun around and grabbed Sango's wrist and threw her violently across the room. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome to try and deter him from hurting Sango. He turned his anger to Kagome who still stood in front of him. He lunged at her but stumbled and fell forward onto her. He tried to stand yet he collapsed onto Kagome and soon all of his movement had stopped. The same two nurses as before came and hurriedly placed him back in the bed. Sango stood and checked to see if Kagome was okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you going to take Inuyasha into surgery now?"

"Yes the sooner the better."

"Okay I'll wait here I guess."

"Okay, get some sleep Kagome." With that Inuyasha was removed from surgery and the wait began.**  
**

**I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I'll be there for you  
**

It had been about six hours and Kagome was down in the cafeteria getting some lunch when Sango approached her.

"Hey Kagome! I'm very pleased to say that everything was a complete success. Inuyasha is in recovery right now and will be brought back to his room in just a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll be right up." Kagome was anxious to see her friend again; she knew he needed someone to be there when he woke up. She quickly finished her food and climbed up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. When she walked in Inuyasha was still asleep and the nurses had left some food and a soda by his bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his face. The strips were gone. His fangs didn't hang over his lips and he looked calm and peaceful. "You may not have any other friends Inuyasha, but you will always have me." Inuyasha's eyes opened and met with hers.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened?"

"You changed into a demon and attacked me and Sango. But we are both okay and you will be soon." Inuyasha just stared off into space, still a little out of it from the drugs.

"My back hurts."

"I bet."

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Well your going to be here for a while and I imagine you will have some physical therapy."

"No, I meant are you going home?" Kagome paused a little shocked at his question.

"No I'm going to stay right here with you Inuyasha."**  
**

**Where there's truth  
You know I'll be there  
Amongst the lies  
You know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there  
**

It had been a few days since Inuyasha had his surgery and His physical therapy had been really hard on him. He would go for just a few hours yet when he got back to his room he would fall right to sleep. Kagome was invited one day to watch his session so she agreed.

They went into a larger carpeted room with various items in it. Quite a few people were in the room as well, two or three children and about ten adults. First thing they had Inuyasha do was to stand up. He held onto a bar that ran across the wall. He grabbed hold on if with one and stood up from his wheel chair easily. Kagome gasped and watched as Inuyasha proceeded to lift each foot as instructed. Sango smiled and approached her. Inuyasha watched from his place standing across the room.

"Kagome, I don't know how, but he is doing wonderfully!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I expected him to be able to feel touch and wiggle his toes, he is standing Kagome!" Sango cheered with glee.

"That is so wonderful!"

"I invited you down here to Inuyasha take his first steps!"

"You think he can walk!"

"I do, I really do!"

**I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I'll be there for you  
**

Kagome stood at the end of the bar Inuyasha was holding onto, Sango was right beside him to help him walk.

"You ready Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, lets do it."

"Okay just pick up each foot like we practiced." Slowly Inuyasha took a step forward, it was a bit awkward but it didn't mater. He was walking! Kagome's eyes watered as he continued to walk towards her. Inuyasha stopped in front of her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome returned he embrace wiped away her tears on his shirt.

"Well Inuyasha, I think you can go home now. Just so long as you are here every Friday at 2:00 for you therapy." Sango smiled at them both and handed Inuyasha a card with an address and time on.

"Thank you so much Sango." Inuyasha reached out to shake her hand. Then they went home.

**If you should fall  
You know I'll be there  
To catch the call  
You I'll be there**

Inuyasha was still in the wheelchair for the most part. Walking took a lot of effort. But everyday, Kagome and Inuyasha would go for a short little walk around the shrine. Ever since Inuyasha had gotten out of the hospital he had been a lot kinder to Kagome. But he did owe her a lot. He had really become one of the family, he and her little brother Souta had become fast friends. Really Inuyasha seemed so much happier than ever before.

"Hey Inuyasha I brought you some lunch." Kagome called to him as she walked over to where he sat beneath the god tree. He smiled and took it from her.

"So your out of the wheelchair huh?"

"I like to sit here and think! You got a problem with that!"

"Maybe I do!" They both burst into laughter as Kagome sat don next to him. He leaned back against the mighty tree and began to eat some of his lunch. She smiled at his and shook her head when he offered some. He finished his lunch in silence and just sat enjoying the peace. He slowly put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He laughed at her blush. She leaned her head on his chest and enjoyed his company.**  
**

**I'll go anywhere  
So I'll see you there**

'_God I'm glad she's okay, I don' think I could live with myself if I had hurt her. I am so sorry mom, dad. I wish I could tell you in person that I'm sorry for…what I did. I need to talk about this, but I can't. I have no one to talk to. If I talk to her I think she would hate me for what I did, just like you…I really do love you mom. I miss you so, so much… Why won't the gods ever answer my prayers? I want, no I need help…'_**  
**

**I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare  
Keep in mind  
I don't care  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you**

**Thanks for all your reviews! But please KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Clean

**Desensitized: Chapter 5: Coming Clean:**

**Seventeen and strung out on confusion**

**Trapped inside a roll of disillusion**

**I found out what it takes to be a man**

**Well, Mom and Dad will never understand**

Kagome woke when Inuyasha called to her. She had fallen asleep during one of therapy sessions.

"Hey wench, you comin'?" he asked as he stood freely, finally able to walk, nearly just as good as everyone else.

"Yeah I'm coming." she smiled and walked over to him.

They walked out and got on the bus because neither of them thought it best for him to walk all the way home.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha grumbled after they took their seats.

"Well I'll get you some lunch when we get home okay?"

"Fine."

"Inuyasha?"

"That's my name."

"Can I talk to you, when we get back home?"

"Why not now?" Kagome glanced around at all the people.

"I just don't think this is the right place to talk about that."

"Whatever." The rest of the bus ride home was in silence; soon they were dropped off in front of the massive staircase. She glanced back at him as followed behind her up the large stone steps. When she reached the top she turned and waited for him to get to the top. She smiled and took his hand as she led him into the house. She made him some fish and rice, and had a small bit herself.

"Okay Kagome, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her once in her room.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering, how long have you been treated like that?"

"Treated how?" She gave him a skeptical look. In the beginning he had been wearing old, probably hand-me-down clothes. Now he looked a lot better, he still wore muscle shirts and baggy black pants but he looked nicer. His skin wasn't so pale, he had filled out so you could really see his well-built body. His hair was still spiked but it had been cut recently. He laughed as he noticed her staring at him, her eyes wandering up and down his body. He waved his hand in front of his abs to break her stare. Kagome squeaked and turned away.

"Just answer my question Inuyasha!"

"I don't know what you mean by 'treated'."

"How long were you starved and beaten?" Inuyasha shuddered. It had bee a while since he thought back to those days long ago. It had been almost nine months since it all started.

"Well, not long… about three weeks total."

"Why were you even beaten in the first place?" she had finally stopped blushing and sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha.

"Cause mom, and dad weren't there to stop it anymore… I'm a half demon Kagome… this is how all of us get treated. Half-demons like me are frowned upon by almost everyone. It would be considered an insult to a woman if a hanyou fell in love with her…"

"I wouldn't be insulted at all Inuyasha…" she smiled and took his hand in hers. Inuyasha smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Good, maybe someone will love me huh?"

"Maybe they already do…" Inuyasha's head jerked up at her words. He looked her strait in the eyes, searching for any signs that she was playing a joke on him. He found none.

"Are you saying, what I hope your saying?" he swallowed hard, expecting her to yell at him and call him gross.

"Yes, I am…" Inuyasha slowly leaned forward closing the gap between their lips in a light chaste kiss. He pulled away after just a few seconds.

"Well then I guess, your stuck with me Kagome. 'Cause I'm not letting you go, ever."

"I guess I am stuck with you." she giggled as she leaned in to kiss him once more. This time it was a bit more passionate as he laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

'_I can't do this, this is so…wrong…I do this until I tell her what really happened…I know she's going to hate me…Well it was good while it lasted.'_ He stopped and sat up on the bed. He sighed and looked away from her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can't do this, not until you know the truth."**  
**

**Secrets collecting dust but never forget**

**SKELETONS come to LIFE in my closet**

"What ever it is Inuyasha you can talk to me about it."

"I have to tell you this, but I know you are going to hate me for it."

"What did you kill someone or something Inuyasha? Relax it can't be that bad." She joked not knowing that she was right on the money. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Bingo…" he stood and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up and ran after him. They really needed to talk. Inuyasha was walking back through the ghetto part of town. He knew Kagome would never come down here, she wasn't that stupid. He opened the door to his old house and checked it quickly for any sign of Sesshomaru. He wasn't there. This was the first time he had been back home since the whole hospital incident. Seeing his bed, he realized just how badly his back hurt from the long walk here. He lay down and thought about what he was going to do. Now he had no one really. He had drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Kagome pushed open the door to his house fining it slightly ajar. She knew just where he was no doubt about it. She slowly walked around the dried blood and broken glass on the floor. Probably from when the Sesshomaru shot out the window and the blood from when he shot himself. She opened the door to Inuyasha's room finding him asleep on his bed. She sat down next to him and aped him the shoulder.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Groggily he sat up, realizing who he was looking at he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Kagome why did you follow me?"

"We need to talk Inuyasha, you need to talk about it." she spoke softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Kagome I can't bring myself to say it, I guess I just still hope it was all a dream and mom will walk through the door and take me home and everything will be okay…" he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you didn't… you didn't kill your mom did you?" Iuyasha began to sob as he nodded his head.

"Yes… I did… I changed one night after a fight with my brother got physical. They tried to control me and I slaughtered them all… That's why my brother beats me, that's why we live here, it's all my fault!" this confession only made him cry harder.

"Inuyasha, shhh… its okay you don't have to cry anymore."

"But I didn't even get to say good-bye to them."

"They still love you Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault. You cannot control what you do in your demon form."

"Don't you hate me?"

"No, no, Inuyasha I love you, and nothing is going to change that okay?" Iuyasha nodded as Kagome rubbed his back until his tears had subsided.

**I found out what it takes to be a man**

**Well, Mom and Dad will never understand**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME**

Inuyasha woke in Kagome's room. He smiled when he looked beside him to find Kagome curled up against his side. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Kagome…" he whispered in her ear.

"Hush…" she whispered as she pulled him down into a kiss. They broke away when Kagome's mother cleared her throat fro the doorway. They jumped away and Inuyasha scrambled out of bed. His ears lay flat against his head as he waited to be thrown out of the house forever. No longer able to see Kagome. Her mother looked t Kagome sternly, "Lets keep this a 'G' rated house okay?" With that she turned and left the two teens standing awkwardly. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and they both burst out Laughing, it wasn't long though before they were right back at what had almost gotten them into trouble.

'_Thank you God, I guess you do care…'_

**Seventeen and COMING CLEAN for the first time**

**I finally figured out myself for the first time**

**I found out what it takes to be a man**

**Mom and Dad will never understand**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME**

**Thanks for all the reviews but I'm not getting enoug, so I take it you don't like the story. I'll delete it if I don't gte at least 20 more reviews by tomorrow when I post the next chapter. Kinda sad that out of 870 people that have read this story only 21 have reviewed, some of them were the same people. If you don't bother to review I won't bother to write.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hold On

**Desensitized: Chapter 6: Hold on:**

**As I stepped to the edge  
Beyond the shadow of a doubt  
With my conscience beating  
Like the pulse of a drum  
That hammers on and on  
Until I reach the break of the day  
When the sun beats down  
On the halfway house  
Has my conscience beating  
The sound in my ear  
The will to persevere  
As I reach the break of the day**

"Hey mom! Gramps! I'm Home!" Kagome called carrying in two bags of groceries and setting them on the table. She glanced around, the place was a wreck. She started to panic, and searched the house for her family. She knew just what had happened, they had been robbed. She rushed up to her room and saw her door. I looked like it had been it with a battering ram, a huge gaping hole in it. She opened her door, nothing was messed up in her room. Just a few papers scattered off her desk and a chair knocked over. She saw on her fluffy pink carpet marks of a person being dragged across her room. She looked out her open window and saw Inuyasha laying there on his side. She rushed down the stairs and out the side door. Running barefoot she stopped by his battered and bruised form. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me Inuyasha!" she shook him lightly and his eyes opened.

"Uh… Kagome?"

"Are you okay Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, I'm fine… a little bruised up but I'll live."

"Is your back okay?"

"Yeah I think so…" Inuyasha murmured sitting up holding his head.

"What happened! The house is a wreck!"

"Some punk from my old neighborhood followed us home. He was trying to break in but I wouldn't let him. We fought for a while then he ran up to your room. I chased him and he hit me over the head with a chair. Everything else is just black…" Inuyasha stood and offered his hand to Kagome.

"I'm just glad your okay." She hugged him and they walked into the house.

"Geez, you weren't kidding." He sighed and started to help her clean up the house.

"Hey Inuyasha where are my parents?" He froze he forgot all about them, he sniffed the air, searching for their scent.

"Kagome, you stay here and finish cleaning the house. I'll go find them." He said as he turned to leave. He glanced back at her only to see her nod. So he ran out through the door.

'Be careful Inuyasha…God, please keep him safe…' 

Inuyasha ran for what seemed like forever, getting closer and closer to the three scents. He soon found them, but not like he'd hoped… here all three of them were, behind an old dumpster in the back alley. He touched ea one of them, praying that they weren't dad. Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi didn't respond he knew that they wouldn't. But Souta he moved at Inuyasha's touch, quickly he grabbed him and jumped from roof top to roof top until he came to the same hospital he had been in. He handed Souta over to them and called Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! I found them and Souta and I are here at the hospital! How soon can you get here!"

"I'm on my way Inuyasha! Just stay there okay!" With that Kagome hung up the phone and ran out the door and flagged down a Taxi. **  
**

**When you lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapscapes & losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
**

Inuyasha watched and waited for Kagome to enter through those big doors. And she did after about ten minutes. She ran over to Inuyasha who was sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Inuyasha smiled at her as she sat down.

"Hey."

"How is he?"

"Don't know, he's in the intensive care unit now."

"Oh… how about the others?"

"I am really sorry Kagome, I wasn't fast enough."

"Oh Inuyasha…" She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Kagome, we can make it just find. You, me, and Souta."

"I want my mom back!"

"So do I Kagome, so do I…"

"Excuse me, are you al here for, Souta?" A nurse asked them politely.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"Well, I think it best you go on home. You can't see him now due to his state. We have your phone number and I'll make sure to let you know if anything develops."

"Alright." Inuyasha said simply to get the woman to leave. He turned his attention back to Kagome. "Hey, come on lets go home and have some diner okay?"

"How can you think of food at a time like this!"

"Kagome… calm down lets go home…"

"No!" Inuyasha sighed and picked the girl up bridal style and carried her down the street waving down the nearest Taxi. Kagome kicked him and screamed the whole way home and walking up the stairs was particularly hard for Inuyasha. He reached the top and carried her into the house. Some things had still not been cleaned up but they could wait.

He carried her up the stairs once again and lay her down on her bed. He hugged her to his chest and let her calm herself down. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes love?"

"Why, why do things happen to me?"

"Kagome, I promise you nothing bad will ever happen to you again. It's all my fault anyway. I led that bastard right to you. And I wasn't able to protect your family from him either…"

"I really wish my mom was here to make everything okay."

"I'm here."

"That's different, but thanks anyway."

"I can make everything better, just you wait…" he smiled and kissed her gently.

"I can already imagine." She giggled and felt at ease for the first time in a long while. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.**  
**

**A cry of hope  
A plea for peace  
And my conscience beating  
It's not what I want for  
It's all that I need  
To reach the break of the Day  
So I run to the edge  
Beyond the shadows of a doubt  
With my conscience bleeding  
Here lies the truth  
The lost treasures of my youth  
As I hold on to the break of the day  
**

Kagome woke the next morning very happy and content. She turned in Inuyasha's arms and rubbed his ear softly as she whispered in the other, "Get up Inuyasha, you fell asleep last night."

"Huhhh…" sleepily he propped himself on his elbows and smiled at the young girl next to him. "Well, guys aren't like girls, we need to sleep for a while…" he smirked at her blush.

"So your wimps?"

"No!"

"That's what it sounds like to me!"

"Fine then! Remind me to never fuck you again!" he got out of bed and began to get dressed. Kagome got up and pulled him down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean that Inuyasha, I love you okay?"

"Sure, I guess I forgive you." he said jokingly, "You know I could never really be mad at you don't you?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her to return her embrace.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome answered, cuddling her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

**When you lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapscapes & losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to yourself**

'_Gods, I thank you so much for this girl… she means the world to me…'_ Inuyasha thought as he held Kagome to his chest.

'_Gods, thank you for blessing me with him…I couldn't love him more…'_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.**  
**

**When you lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapscapes & losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You gotta hold on  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Special Thanks to:stand alone complex, corral's lifeRKIN**, **nettnett15pa, andIzzy Wright!  
**  
PLAESE REVIEW! (Yay I got over 1187 hits on this story!)


	7. Note

I'm so sorry to all who have been following this story… But the author of this story passed away on May 20, 2006. I am very sad to have to announce this, but if anyone wants to continue this story in her place, I know she would be very grateful. Please send me a review if you're interested.


End file.
